Hikari
Hikari was born 16 years prior to the Dragon War as a Dark Elf and was transformed into a wood elf when Amicus called in a favor from the wood elves. He is known after the Armor of Invincibility was stolen as the Manslayer of Khaldeen. Appearance At first glance, Hikari appears to be a normal wood elf except for his eyes which retain the color of his drow heritage. Before becoming the Manslayer of Khaldeen he wore the white robes of a monk of the Holy Light. After rebirthing by the power of Chaos, Hikari is next seen in the same style clothes, except for they are blood red. While the book never says whether the rumor is true, a rumor is told that these are the same clothes, just staind by the blood of his victiims. Because of his absorption of Balrog, his hands appear like a demon's hands. Hikari also has the ability to summon forth the Balrog he absorbed and this changes his appearance. The more he gives in to the will of the Balrog, the more his appearance changes to look like the Balrog. Abilities Summoning Idine tells the team about Hikari having been a powerful summoner during the days of the Dragon War. Due to the fact that Hikari doesn't summon anything during the age of the MoV, it's suggested that maybe he just had access to casting scrolls, the only problem with this, though, is the fact that Hikari can't read. It's also suggested that perhaps his summons were Holy based, and he lost the ability to cast them when he turned away from the Temple of the Holy Light. Light Adept Hikari has access to a select amount of Light Adept spells. It's not obvious how much of this skill he knows, as he tends to use the most basic light adept technique in creatively destructive ways instead of casting higher level spells (if he knows them). His ability to teleport and his fast movement suggest that he is a quite capable Light Adept. Ghost Abilities Hikari is a living undead. The curse placed on him by the Chaos Monks caused him to be unable to rest in peace, but Hikari was able to summon Balrog and bound his quintessence to him and killed himself in the process. After using Chaos energy to gain his own form back, Hikari is still a living undead, retaining most, if not all, of the abilities of a ghost, while technically being "alive". His ghost type is what gives him the ability to fly. Balrog While trapped in the tower in the Cursed Desert, Hikari summoned an evil Balrog into the tower with him, where he pursuaded the Balrog to allow Hikari to abosrb him into himself. Doing this killed Hikari, but the curse of the Chaos Monk had forced him to be unable to rest in death. Hikari's main intention of joining with the Balrog was to keep his sanity in death, but when he later rebirthed he found that by absorbing the Balrog he gained access to it's power (namely, it's strength) and could give himself over to the Balrog when he pleased to show unbelievable strength and durability. Factions * Temple of the Holy Light (left) * The Master (left) * The Messengers of Vengeance (companion, not in team) Biography (coming soon) Quotes * "I am all that is feared, I am all that is hated, I am DEATH HIMSELF! Hikari, the manslayer!" (Chapter One: Friend or Foe?) * "Taste the flames, cowards!" (Chapter One: Friend or Foe?) * "The power of chaos... is mine!" (Chapter 21: Eyes of the Manslayer) * "I... want to atone... for what I've done." (Chapter 45: Winter Wonderland) Category:Characters